Journey of a Coordinator
by Kurakuma
Summary: What if there was someone else who was later than Ash that morning? Enter Alicia, a fun-loving girl with a temper that definitely needs a warning label. Watch as she makes her way through Kanto, making new friends and competing in the new Kanto contest circuit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Alicia, you ready to go?**

 **Alicia: ...Not really.**

 **Too bad! It's time to go, move your scrawny ass.**

 **Alicia: *Glares at me***

 **What?**

 **Alicia: "...Eevee, chase her down!"**

 **Nonononono! I'm sorry! Just do the copyright so we can get this over with!**

 **Alicia: *Rolls her eyes* "Kurakuma doesn't own Pokemon, she's far to slow for that."**

 **HEY!?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Chapter To Be Told**

"Alicia! Sweetheart you're going to be late!" A male voice called from downstairs, slightly rousing the girl in question. She stirred, grumbling at the disturbance before turning over and going back to sleep. The man sighed, knowing of her refusal to wake up, and motioned one of his Pokemon to his side. A graceful, cream-colored cat stood from his seat near the table to walk to his trainer, eyes amused. The man bent down to run his fingers through the cat's fur.

"Hey King, can you go wake up that stubborn girl please?" The cat purred his approval and padded off to the stairs to wake the bear, tail swaying languidly behind him.

"I swear that girl, she may be a smart one but she really shouldn't sleep so much." A high-pitched yelp and a thud told him King had probably pulled her from her covers again. He sighed, smiling wistfully, "I'm going to miss this.." A head bumped into his knee and he looked down. A blue, lion-like creature looked up at him and he smiled gently, leaning his hand down to ruffle its black mane fondly.

"OW! King, so help me, if you ever do that again I'll skin you!" His Persian came running down the steps grinning like a madman, his 14-year-old daughter following shortly behind with messy hair, Eevee-themed pj's, and a fist in the air. "Why would you do that!? It was totally uncalled for!" As she ran past her father he swiftly scooped her up and held her over a shoulder.

"Daddy put me down! He pulled me out of bed by my hair! Damn cat has hell to pay!" The man chuckled, allowing her to hit his back with her fists as he picked up his coffee.

"Now now Alicia, I told him to wake you up. I've been calling you for the last half hour." She stopped and glared at him, "I simply told him to wake you, hair pulling was not my idea." He smiled over his coffee cup. She growled at King, seeing the mischievous cat tilt his head innocently. Luxio was sitting nearby chuckling at their antics.

She crossed her arms, resting them on her dad's back as he shuffled off to the table mug in-hand. He dropped her in a chair and she sulked, rubbing her tender scalp and glaring at the Persian unhappily. Her father sat in front of her and they enjoyed what would be their last day together for a while. Towards the end of their late breakfast she fiddled with her napkin, getting anxious for the day in front of her. He smiled reaching to ruffle her impressive bed head fondly.

"...Daddy?" He put his fork down and interlaced his fingers letting his head fall to rest on them. He gave her his full attention and she fidgeted nervously.

"Do you really think I'm ready? I mean.. I think I'll be fine with all you and the Professor taught me... but I don't know if I'm ready.." He smiled warmly at her before reaching over to poke her cheek.

"You're ready, I can feel it in my bones kiddo. I'm proud of how far you've come in the last few years, you've grown up so well. If anyone isn't ready it'd be me; I don't know that I'm ready to see my little girl leave the nest and fly away. But I believe in my little girl, she can take care of herself now." He leaned forward, bringing his lips to her forehead, "Go get dressed, I'll walk you to the lab, Professor Oak has waited long enough." She sighed and nodded, placing her dishes in the sink and running upstairs. He drained his mug and leaned forward to place his cheek on the table.

"I'm too old for this." he turned to look at his two Pokemon, "At least I'll have you guys, right?" Both Pokemon responded cheerfully, padding over so he could pat their heads. He pulled a black and yellow poke ball from his pocket, staring at it for a moment before smiling. "I'm going to give you to her soon alright?" The poke ball shook slightly before he returned it to his pocket, leaning against the counter to wait.

A few minutes later the girl came hopping down the steps humming, earlier mood forgotten as she nodded to her dad. "Ready when you are, pops."

"Well don't you look nice." He pushed off the counter, heading for the door. She'd pulled back her soft black hair into a low horsetail, letting it fall between her shoulder blades, and was dressed in some basic travel clothes- a black t-shirt under a burgundy vest, a pair of comfy denim leggings and a pair of black and white sneakers finished the look. She carried a decent-sized backpack on one shoulder and it bounced slightly as she jogged over. They briskly set off to the lab, ending up turning it into a race around half-way there. The entire town of Pallet seemed to have gathered in front of the lab and they slowed to a walk to see what was going on.

"Gary, Gary he's our man! If he can't do it, nobody can!" They glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. Gary was Professor Oak's grandson, and he never let anyone forget it. They watched as he walked out of the lab, taunting his 'Rival' Ash Ketchum. The two boys were both pretty smart, but as dad says, 'boys will be boys'. Between Ash's childishness and Gary's arrogance they could barely manage to stay in the same room with each other now, though they used to get along a lot better. She walked up to the two slightly younger boys and rolled her eyes at their bickering. Looking down, she noticed the Pokemon that sat next to Ash look over at her and glare. She smiled, kneeling down and waving at the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

"Hi there, you're a Pikachu, right?" The Pikachu looked apprehensive but nodded, letting out a cute little "Pika". He stared for a moment before waving back. She held her hand out for him to sniff. He walked over and sniffed her fingers briefly before cooing an adorable little "Chaa!". Both of the boys looked down at the sound in surprise and watched her gently caress the red pouch on his cheek happily. Pikachu practically melted into her hand and she giggled, picking him up and rubbing his head carefully. Both boys stared at her in shock, looking dumbfounded between her and the Pikachu. Ash pointed a finger at her and asked incredulously, "how the heck did you manage that?! Professor Oak told me it didn't like humans at all!" Pikachu seemed annoyed at this, sending him a carefully controlled shock so as not to hit the girl. He rather liked her. Ash jumped away frantically and Alicia snorted in amusement, rubbing the Pokemon gently behind his ears.

"First off, this Pikachu is He, not an It, he's not an object nor gender-less." Pikachu nodded, "And He is entitled to like whomever he wants just like you. Besides I know the best spots to scratch, and how to deal with an upset Pokemon, which also doesn't hurt." As if to prove her point she rubbed the mouse right behind the ears and he cooed delightedly. "I take it this little sweetheart is your starter? If so you have to treat him with the same respect you want back, got it Ash?" He gulped and nodded and my displeased tone. I turned to my head to the Pikachu in my arms, "And you, little mister, have to at least try and be nice. Pretty please? If in a year's time you have decided he isn't worth it you can come see me but until then please get along, he really is an Okay kid." Her voice was almost a whine at this point. Pikachu sulked but nodded, leaping from her arms to stand next to his trainer. "Good luck you two!" and like that she was gone, practically bouncing into the lab.

* * *

"Ah there you are Alicia, I was wondering if you'd ever get here." An old man with gray hair stood from his desk, giving her a smile as she walked in.

"Sorry, had to sort out Ash and Pikachu." He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You managed to get that spiteful little mouse to listen to him? I suppose I won't have to worry then." She grinned before adopting an eager look.

"Can I still get a Pokemon? Seeing as you probably handed out the regular starters since Ash got said disobedient Pikachu. Surely there's at least one you have left?" The man stroked his chin in thought before a thought came to him

"There is _one_ left...but...I don't know that a beginner can handle it...though I suppose you aren't exactly really a beginner with how much you've been taught.." He hesitated for a moment before moving to the door, "How about this, I'll let you meet it and then you can decide if you think you can handle it." She peered at him curiously before nodding. He shuffled off to retrieve the Pokemon, handing her the ball before backing up a little.

"Now be careful, it tends to be even more hostile than Pikachu." She nodded and took a deep breath throwing the poke ball as high as she could in the confines of the lab.

"Go, Pokemon!" The white and red sphere snapped open and released a bright white glow that made both humans shield their eyes. After a the spots cleared from their vision they looked at the creature that was released and Alicia almost started dancing with joy. To her delight the Pokemon before her shook itself out and sat down, looking around the room warily.

It was a cute little thing, small and fox-like, with silky brown fur and a tail that looked like it'd been dipped in cream. A similarly colored ruff sat around its neck. The professor watched it nervously, Alicia was about to ask why when she saw it spot the Professor and growl. It began to charge up a dark ball of energy, watching the professor as he turned and bolted towards the door, and fired it directly in front of him, causing a mild explosion. She gaped, both at the move and its power.

"Wow." She remained quiet, choosing to simply observe the growling Eevee. She watched as It switched into a quick attack, becoming an almost invisible brown streak as it shot towards him like a bullet. Her eyes lit up at the display of speed and she knew she had to have it.

"That's quite enough Eevee!" The small fox looked over to the girl, having not noticed her in its rush to attack the person who'd put it in that dreadful pokeball. It growled at the girl, watching as she smirked instead of cowering as she should.

"That's enough of that, I've dealt with scarier things than a small brown fox. Come here, now." The girl's voice was firm but kind and Eevee found itself doing as told, slowly padding over to her. She sat in the floor in front of the kit, looking it over briefly before nodding to herself, apparently satisfied with what she found.

"I would like you to come with me." She held out a hand for Eevee to inspect as she spoke, "Nice to meet you Eevee; My name is Alicia Silverstreak and I would like to become a top coordinator." Eevee sniffed at her hand briefly before looking up. "I would love another girl along to talk to along the way. You looked great when you were trying to maul the Professor, though try that with me and I will put you in your place." The little creature seemed amused, she found she didn't mind this girl, actually she almost enjoyed that the girl didn't talk down to her. "I demand nothing but for you to give your all and treat me and any other Pokemon I catch with respect. In return I shall groom you into the best Eevee or whichever form you choose to take. I will only respect you as much as you do me, understood?" The Eevee tilted her head, mulling over the pros and cons of going with this girl. Until the girl said something that sealed the deal immediately, "I make delicious Poffins~ and I'm willing to brush your fur every night. What do you say girl?" Eevee's eyes brightened at the mention of having her fur brushed every night and she nodded. Alicia smiled gleefully, happy to have such a powerful Pokemon as her starter. "Great! Do you want a nickname?" Eevee thought for a moment before shrugging; she'd live with one, but didn't really care either way.

"How about...Vixen? Because you're sure to be a head-turner." Vixen nodded, cooing happily. That name sounded nice and fit her perfectly. The girl carefully picked her up and hugged her, "Thank you Vixen, for agreeing to come with me." Alicia kissed Vixen on her forehead before motioning to her pokeball, "Hey professor hand me her pokeball," he was sitting by the door, flabbergasted at how easily the girl had handled such a hostile pokemon with ease. He rubbed his head, messing up his hair as he handed the pokeball over to the girl. She shrunk it and clipped it to her waist and his eyebrows drew up in surprise. Alicia looked at the professor, placing Eevee on her shoulder.

"What? I saw how she eyed that ball, I'd lose any respect i have with her if I forced her into it. Besides, we can bond better this way, Right?"

"Vee!" Vixen nodded in agreement, getting comfy on the girl's shoulder before turning her head to growl at the professor. Though she may like the girl, it didn't mean her animosity towards the professor had disappeared. He gulped, the girl simply rolling her eyes and running a gentle hand through the little creature's ruff, calming her down before turning back to the professor.

"I think all I need are my Pokedex and poke balls. Can I have them so we can head out?" He nodded quickly and shuffled off to grab the items from his desk. He handed her the pokedex first, "Here's your pokedex, though I know you know of all the pokemon you should still find a use for it. I've gone ahead and updated yours so it can read any pokemon, from Kanto to Kalos, and give you any info you need. I've also equipped it with a poke transporter so you don't need to be at the the center to switch around your team." Alicia smiled and nodded, pocketing the device with the intention to check it out later. "And here are your poke balls, use them wisely." He handed her 5 miniaturized red and white spheres and she clipped them to her belt carefully. With a pat on the head the professor sent her off. "Best of luck, stay out of trouble will you Alicia? No need to give your father a heart attack." The girl nodded, bouncing lightly on her toes for a moment before smiling and running outside.

Right into a wall.

Well okay, it wasn't a wall, but her dad strolling towards the front door. He chuckled as she collected herself from her tumble before his eyes lit on her small companion.

"He gave you Eevee?" Alicia grumbled, nodding to his question as she collected herself from the ground, scooping her friend up apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout that Vixen, you okay?" The Eevee grumbled but relaxed when the girl began to brush her off and rub her head. Alicia looked up at her dad and smiled brightly, "Hey dad! Meet Vixen, my partner!" He smiled as the little kit cooed, pleased by the title. They watched as he smiled and pulled a black and yellow pokeball from his pocket.

"I see, nice to meet you Vixen. Please take care of my little girl for me, okay?" Vixen nodded, of course she would, she had grown fond of the girl already and had no interest in leaving her. He rubbed her ears and she sighed, instinctively knowing he would not harm her.

"I've got a surprise for you, Alicia." He drew the black and yellow ball into full sight. She looked at it curiously.

"A Luxury ball?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "It's the pokemon inside that's special. Open it." She obliged, setting Vixen on her shoulder and grasping the ball from his hand, cradling it gently. She stared down at it for a moment before tossing up the black ball.

For the second time today she yelled out.

"Go, Pokemon!"

* * *

 **Why hello everyone, thanks for those who have made it to the end. This will be my first published story so don't expect too much from me please, I kinda suck at it. As you can see my story is about a female OC of mine named Alicia Silverstreak, and her partner Vixen the Eevee, and her adventures as a beginning pokemon Coordinator in Kanto. The story will run mostly alongside canon, though Alicia will be 14 years old compared to Ash's 11.**

 **Before anyone asks, no I don't plan to ship these two, she'll be something closer to an older sister to both Ash and Gary.**

 **Since I'm new to the fanfiction writing game, I'd love it if you guys gave me a pointer or two about things I could've done or could do better so that I can grow with each chapter. I'm also open to any plot ideas you can come up with, like pokemon she should get and people she should meet. I plan to have Kanto just opening up a contest circuit for the first time, so it may have a few plot holes in that area, feel free to point them out so I can clarify them.**

 **What should the mystery pokemon her father gives her be? Feel free to give specifics; Personality, nickname, whatever else you feel the need to add.**

 **Today's favorite pokemon is...**

 ** _I am a little dinosaur_  
**

 ** _That few genwunners picked_**

 ** _Yet I can dominate most gyms_**

 ** _Despite not being quick._**

 **Should be simple enough. Until next time then!**


	2. Stuck

**Okay so, I'm not here to get your hopes up, sorry.** **Know for a fact I'm definitely not giving up on this story so soon after starting it, in fact I've started multiple ways chapter 2 could go, but I keep getting stuck around the same area and since I feel guilty leaving you guys waiting (if any of you are) I thought I'd swallow my pride and just ask your opinions.**

 **I actually have three things I want you to give your thoughts on at the moment;**

 **1\. Should Misty be in this story as anything other than a gym leader?  
** **Since my version of Ash has him being a bit smarter and Pikachu isn't as against him in the beginning, he will not be encountering the Spearow flock on route one. As a result Pikachu won't be in critical condition and he won't have to steal Misty's bike since he's not in a rush. Should she still travel with Ash, travel with Alicia, or be just a gym leader? (Brock will probably still travel with Ash either way.)**

 **2\. Do you think Viridian city would be a good place to hold her first pokemon contest or should I wait until Pewter?  
** **I'm on the fence here, as either way she'll be spending about a chapter there to train her pokemon. So would you rather she compete there now or later?**

 **3\. Not really so much a question as I just want some suggestions. I'm gonna let my readers pick most of her pokemon, aside from a few I feel are must haves, so do send me in some suggestions for her team and feel free to give her a few shinies or pokemon with odd personalities. (Like, say, a** **Growlithe** **with an attitude problem, or the infamous friendly Gyarados.)**

 **PM me or post a review with your thoughts, you have until Friday so I can aim to get a proper chapter out to you guys by this weekend- though in the event of seeing one that works well I may post sooner. Sorry to get any hopes up with the update.**


End file.
